<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only In Darkness by TheReluctantBadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806147">Only In Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger'>TheReluctantBadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Celtic Mythology &amp; Folklore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBadger/pseuds/TheReluctantBadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only in darkness can we glimpse the fullest light our soul carries for us." - Angie Weiland-Crosby</p><p> </p><p>Large footpads lifted and dropped with nearly silent steps, and she felt the nightdew soaking through the thick fur of her paws. </p><p>With a flick of her ear, though, something caught her senses. Raising her nose brought in a deep inhale of a familiar scent.</p><p>Man.</p><p>A man.</p><p>No, a young man.</p><p>She wasn't afraid of this person, whoever he may be. Many men and women had crossed her path, and none had been her match. Arya was quicker than them all, stronger too, and this young man would be no different. It was pure curiosity though that pulled her out of the treeline and deep into the underbrush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don't know how excited I am to finally post this fic! It has been on my mind for close to a year now and this feels like the right time to do it, here in the spooky month of October.</p><p>A disclaimer for this story, though. The original idea isn't my own. Last year I read a fic that went roughly along these same lines. I loved it so much, but sadly it was deleted before it was finished. So, here is my spin on the basic plot. I've changed a few things with it to fit the narrative that I want to tell. I really hope that I do it justice.<br/>And if the original author is reading this, thank you so much for inspiring me, and I truly hope that you post the completed story one day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind gave off a mournful sound as it passed through the valley, a low howling. She didn't like that kind of howl. The howling of the wind was for the ravens and the dead. But the howling of her kin meant family and safety. With a ducked head and lowered ears, she skirted along the tree line. There was shelter in the shadows, this she had learnt well. Sansa hadn't thought so. She had always been the fair one after all, destined to live in the sunshine. It shouldn't have come as a surprise when she decided to leave the land of their fathers and live a life full of sun and walking on two legs instead of four. Sansa had been the last to leave her, the last of the pack that had once been so mighty, and Arya still cursed her deep down in the lowest chambers of her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several hours from morning yet. The birds and beasts were nestled safely in their dwellings. This left her to walk alone, and she made herself content in it. Large footpads lifted and dropped with nearly silent steps, and she felt the nightdew soaking through the thick fur of her paws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flick of her ear, though, something caught her senses. Raising her nose brought in a deep inhale of a familiar scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, a young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't afraid of this person, whoever he may be. Many men and women had crossed her path, and none had been her match. Arya was quicker than them all, stronger too, and this young man would be no different. It was pure curiosity though that pulled her out of the treeline and deep into the underbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the trees and around the thickets, she crossed into the deeper parts of the forest. His scent grew stronger and soon became accompanied by that of wood smoke. An owl turned head at her passing, but she kept her gaze on the red glow of coals that she had spied. Speed slowing and ears ever on the alert, Arya peered at the huddled mass that lay close by the fire's remnants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was turned away from her, but his scent was stronger now. The musk of a man grown was not on him, making her suspicions correct that he was young. Perhaps even close to her own age. But he was also alone. Her keen eyes scanned the area to confirm this. No other human scents or sounds were present, only his rhythmic breathing. It was indeed a curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had yet to wake up, so she pressed forward. Looking around the last tree that stood between them, she could now see that he was bigger than she expected. A stout boy, with an unruly mop of black hair on his head. He also carried the scent of….rabbit blood…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya's nostrils flared and constricted repeatedly, eyes darting around the small campsite. A long pink tongue snaked out to wet her lips when she spied the string of brown fur that sat near to his sack. There had been too much hiding as of late, and it had been too long since she had filled her belly with good fresh meat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy never stirred as she crept out into the open. She kept watch on the up and down of his chest in the low orange light. This was the closest she had been to a human in a long time, a fact that she was rather content with, and as she rounded to his front she was reminded why. Even in the shadow, she could still make out the distinct shape of an axe tucked against his body. The pads of her feet tingled against the cold ground and she moved quicker. Anxious to grab her meal and run, her teeth closed around the last rabbit on the string and she darted back. It proved to be a foolish mistake, though. One of the carcasses swung with the movement and bumped his sack, causing something inside to rattle and the boy to jerk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and instantly grabbed for his axe, head swinging around to find the culprit. Arya was frozen, for what reason she wasn't sure, but when his sleep blurred eyes finally landed on her they creased into a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ay, those are mine!" he yelled and moved to stand, but Arya was already dragging the line back into the dark woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surprised her, this odd boy. Men twice his size would run in fear if they awoke to a direwolf standing over them. But this one had scolded her as if she was nothing. Perhaps he had been in shock, or perhaps he was simply dull in the head. She hadn't even smelled him soiling his smallclothes. It piqued her curiosity in a way that hadn't been done in a long time and, against the instinct that raved through her mind, she sought him out the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't hard to find him, the blundering oaf. Anyone could have heard his heavy footfalls. She watched from a distance as he seemed to be setting traps, looking for more rabbits she assumed. Suddenly she felt a small pang of guilt. Just a small one. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been hungry, truly, and surely he would have no trouble snaring more. The last of the winter frosts had passed, and spring meant that The Riverlands would be full of the furry rodents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without anything better to do, Arya kept her watch on him for the rest of the day. She could see his face now and reasoned that he must be close to her age as she had suspected, not yet past his 16th name day. He was always scowling, though. Jon had scowled like that a lot whenever he would put on his human skin. It would be nice to know whatever became of him. Maybe one day she would search him out. She missed the sting of the cold North in her nose. But he must have roamed farther north than she could imagine, for it had been so long since she had sensed him in her dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hope had been that the boy wouldn't notice her. He definitely seemed busy enough puffing his way from trap to trap. But she slipped up. See, she had caught a glimpse of his eyes earlier in the day; they were blue and bright and reminded Arya of her mother's eyes. So, when she thought he was adequately occupied, she slipped her way around towards his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His peripheral vision caught her movement. "Don't you think of it!" he yelled, grabbing for the axe strapped to his back. "Not again! Go on! Get!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya's ears dropped down, but she didn't move. If he was going to talk to her like a common mutt, then today he would learn otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said go on!" he yelled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she didn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy huffed and pointed his axe at her. "If you're thinking to intimidate me, it won't work. You've done taken all of my hard work and I won't let it happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her inward self smiled. This was almost better than what she had intended. Content that he was still far enough to run if she needed, she sat down on the dried leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be fooling me…" the boy dropped his axe arm limply at his side, but only briefly before swinging it back up and making a few intimidating steps in her direction. "I SAID GO!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya cocked her head, a clear call to his bluff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and cocked his head as well. Their eyes met. Yes, his eyes were blue like her mother's had been, but his seemed somehow both brighter and sadder. A deep thing inside of her wanted to know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed and broke the moment, "Stupid wolf." And turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned his back on a direwolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was his constant shadow from then on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with the heat of the day around them, Arya could still feel the gentle nip in the air. The rest of the boy's day was spent making a round of what seemed to be every trap that he had set. She no longer tried to conceal her presence, which meant that he spoke now in a litany of grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...and I'll have to work twice as hard now to make up for your feast. Thank you for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes, but evidently he was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He stopped walking to look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only snarled a lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you'd get rabbits a lot faster if you went out and got them yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'But it's more fun annoying you.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you come from anyways? Thought direwolves kept to the north."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We do.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>At least...they had once. Not anymore, though. Too few in their ranks made for dangerous times. And with father gone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had picked up his pace as she thought, making her trot after him to catch up. She smelled what he was going for before he reached it: one of his traps was full. He must have missed it the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been so easy to lunge forward and snatch it up. Arya smacked her jowls at the thought of another full stomach for the night. She sat down in the underbrush and watched him kneel down to open the snare, hinge creaking ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed, though. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It would really make him mad.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. The notion of doing that didn't sit well with her. He was amusing and it delighted her to no end to toy with him, but she couldn't be that cruel. So, Arya watched and waited as the boy shot her a daring scowl before shoving the carcass safe inside of his sack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the shadows grew longer and the air cooled enough that smoke puffed from her snout she kept with him. As he returned to his campsite and built his fire she remained a ways back in the shadows. His supper turned out to be a heel of bread and a small hunk of something that could have been cheese, so she had very little to envy. It would have been impossible for him to see her once the sun went down completely, but he kept glancing over in her direction between sips from his water skin. He didn't scowl so much now, but his brow bunched together in concentration all the same when he pulled a knife from his pack and began to whittle on a large stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night was proving to be colder than the one before. It seemed that winter hadn't quite given up its throes just yet. When the boy finally turned in for the night, he laid himself down with his back to her. Silence filled the woods around them, save for the gentle pop of the dwindling fire and the puff of Arya's breath in the leaves where she lay. She tucked her tail in closer around her legs and finally closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cheating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya watched with disdain as he made his breakfast of the rabbit that he had snared the day before. The sound of the sizzling flesh rang in her ears like a melody as he lifted it from the spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bite after bite he took, licking the grease from his fingers. He looked just as hungry as she had been. Fresh flesh had its appeal, but there were still times when she missed the taste of well roasted meat. Still keeping her same distance, she couldn't help but lift her head to get a better smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement drew his eyes to her yet again. The boy seemed to think as he finished chewing and swallowed. Then, he surprised her by tearing off one of the thick hind legs and tossing it towards her. It landed a few feet from her, but Arya only stared at it before looking back up to stare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he asked, hands extending out in question. "Is m'lady too good for that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears dropped back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Don't call me that.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a grumble. She made sure to wait until he wasn't looking before scarfing it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold from the night before had brought in a cold rain. Arya followed the wide shape of the boy under his cloak as he revisited all of the traps. A few held game, but most were empty, and for every empty trap, she received a scowl and a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was growing on her, this odd boy. And that meant that she was beginning to feel even more guilty for taking something that he seemed to have worked so hard for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped abruptly. Something wasn't right. Even for a cold day, the forest was too quiet. Frozen in place, she sniffed the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was without thinking that she ran ahead to the boy. Despite his iron-clad disposition, he still had a small gasp of surprise when she cut him off. Her back was to him, but she was far from worried at what he would do. She knew that he had to have seen it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above the path ahead, sitting in a low branch was a large shadowcat. It had been crouched to pounce on the boy but was now loosening it's limbs at the sight of Arya coming to the defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him pull out his axe behind her. It would do him no good, the cat would be too quick for the broad swing. Arya stepped forward and gave a low growl. Every hair bristled upwards, every tooth gleamed in the dim forest light. The cat may be quick, but she had the advantage of size. A direwolf ruled every land it inhabited, and she would teach that to this trespasser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what must have been an hour the three stood frozen. Arya couldn't be sure what the boy must look like, and she wasn't about to turn around and see. It only mattered that he stayed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, with great grace and poise, the shadowcat leaped down from the tree and darted away into the underbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya instantly gave chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came as no surprise; she had known that she would. A lesson had to be taught, after all. With the taste of the cat's blood still in her mouth, Arya trotted back into the patch of forest where she had left the boy. She felt as though he was her charge now, and it filled her with a strange pride. Ever since Sansa had left it had just been her with no one else to see to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still on the adrenaline high from the fight, so it came as no surprise at all that she was careless enough to not notice the trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain shot through her left foreleg. Though her mind screamed out, her wolf lungs would only produce yelps and howls. She was stronger than a rabbit and tore the trap from its stake, but that only meant that it stayed buried into her flesh as she fell writhing to the ground. Out of desperation, she bit it, but it only served to hurt her teeth and leave the taste of rust on her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya finally pulled herself to her feet, only to drop down against a rotting tree trunk. The pain filled her entire leg now and made her insides turn. She could feel blood dripping down her paw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I can change back, just long enough to get it off.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> But she had no clothing, no weapons, and the cave was too far to reach in this state. What if she ran into the shadowcat's mate?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'He can take it off.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he, though? She didn't know. But she wasn't ready to die, she had made promises to her father that still needed keeping. So, she willed herself to slowly stand again and hobbled her way into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was well into the night by the time she caught the scent of him and his fire. It gave her just enough strength to push on until he heard her approach. He sat up to look into the darkness and she brought herself just far enough into the light to show the gleam of metal against blood-caked fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit...no…" he hissed. He shot up from where he sat and began to walk over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct screamed at her to run, or fight, or do anything but let him touch her. But she fought it with every ounce of strength as he grew closer until he knelt down in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, extending a hand towards the ugly device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya growled and his hand stilled. She was in pain, so much pain, and she couldn't stop the animal nature that surrounded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this, she could tell by the look in his eye as he suddenly grew determined. His breaths came out quickly as he readied himself and shoved his hand forward to grab her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth sank through flesh. She wanted to cry at what she had done, even as she held his arm between her jaws. The boy growled in a manner, not unlike her own, and slumped against her neck, but his hand held firm on her leg. With his other, he unhinged the trap and pulled the spikes from her bone until she heard the thud of metal hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that she released him. His blood tasted rotten to her and she licked at her own wound to replace the flavor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Why did I have to do it?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had she truly had the wolf skin so long for that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy dropped back to sit on the ground, finally crying out in pain. His arm now looked much like her own did, bloody and broken. She wanted to apologize, to thank him, to do anything to make things right. But the second she made to move closer, he yelled out in anger and kicked at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaves and twigs were thrown up in her face. "Go! Just go, you damn beast! Enough of you!" he yelled, repeating the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya tried to make a quick escape, but any weight on her injured leg made her yelp pathetically. So she limped away from him, but only as far as the firelight would reach before she dropped down in the damp foliage.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who's decided to hop on board for this pet project of mine! I'm literally vibrating with excitement to share this next addition with you all! Please let me know what you think of it! I'm really proud of this story and I'd love to hear your feedback on it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been sleeping deep, much deeper then she often did. She dreamt of laying in the warm sunlight with her siblings, drying their fur after a romp through the morning dew. So it was on account of this that she didn't fully wake until his steps came directly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sprang upwards, but was knocked back down to the forest floor by the pain in  her shattered leg. A whimper escaped and she tucked further into herself. The boy was there, kneeling down in front of her yet again. His arm was bandaged tightly with strips of fabric the same color as his cloak had been, and with the same hand he felt a few more strips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy...easy.” he soothed, his good hand extended out. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity of the night before had passed, and with the early morning came an weary stillness that left her lying placid on the ground as he braced her leg with a stick and secured it with the cloths. The fabric smelled like him, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cloak that he had cut up. When he had finished she immediately moved to stand. Any pressure on her leg still shot pain up as far as her shoulder, but at least it wasn’t dangling freely. She could make due.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept close from then on. Arya limped close to his side as they slowly trekked their way through the underbrush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A handful of the snares held rabbits, but still not as many as she had stolen. Arya kept back whenever he loosened the stiff metal jaws, and streaks of pain shot through her paw whenever the hinges would screech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'alright." he muttered after the fourth empty trap in a row. "We'll make due."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing that seemed to have changed between them: he no longer acted as though she was a nuisance, and Arya in turn felt little need to anger him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, the boy veered course towards a spring that Arya knew quite well. While he drank and filled up his water skin she held back and kept watch. Smells we're all around them, and if she had missed one shadowcat then what's to say that she wouldn't miss another? But even with what had occured, it came as an utter surprise to Arya when she ducked her snout down towards the cool water and the boy immediately turned to keep watch as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their rounds having been made, they slowly picked their way through the dim light of dusk until they reached his camp site.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he placed new kindling on the coals, Arya made to settle herself at the usual distance. The splint tied to her leg made for some maneuvering, but eventually she found a position on her side that worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can lay closer, girl." Arya lifted her head at his voice. He was looking over at her and patting the ground beside him. "Come on. Come on, girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted in his direction at the way he spoke. But when he shook his head and muttered "Fine.", she pulled herself back up and hobbled closer to the fire. The pair sat in silence while the boy turned the stick that held the meager squirrel. They had found it in one of his traps, and he had cursed and complained that no one would buy squirrel fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He finally pulled off a chunk of the tender meat and held it out to her. Arya made no move to take it from him. The arm was the same that she had bitten, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the blood stained bandages. After a few moments, he sighed and sat the meat down on the ground between them. Only then did she stretch out her neck and take the savoury morsel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know who you are." he said simply while he pulled off some meat for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya froze, looking up with great interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're some forest god who's bored and wants to annoy me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned loud enough that it caused him to chuckle. The sound made her feel good inside and she wished she could cause it more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're special anyhow. And if you are, there's a lot more productive things that you could do for me." He said it in an almost sad way, and Arya waited for him to continue. He never did, but instead pulled out his knife and chunk of wood to carve at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She soon dropped down and stretched her injured leg closer to the warmth of the crackling flames. Was she a forest god? There were some days that she couldn't be sure just what she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're a Stark."</span>
  </em>
  <span> her father assured her somewhere deep in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you can't!" he huffed for what seemed the hundredth time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya only twitched her ears and took a few more steps in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, you have to stay out here. If anyone from the village sees you, they'll send a hunting party right out after your hide." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked up and a warmth filled her chest at his sincerity. She nearly made to step closer towards him, but before she could he turned heel and continued on his path. Only waiting until he was as far as she could see, she resumed her following. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Silly thing, if only he knew how close I've been to the village before. No one ever looks for a wolf in the daylight.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally led her not to the village, but to a small farmstead that sat a ways out from it. It was a decent size, though it looked as if less than half of the land was ever used. Arya decided to stay in the treeline while he continued out into the little field where it sat. As he got closer a woman came out to greet him, and by the way she embraced him Arya knew that it could only be his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The traps were a bit scarce this spring." she heard the boy say. A lie. Arya's heart ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's alright, Gendry," his mother replied softly. "I'm just glad that you're safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Gendry.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arya thought as she turned and picked her way back through the woods. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'That name suits him.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The birds lept about from branch to branch above her and sang their sweet stories. Bran had loved to listen to them. He had even confided in her once that he wished he had wings instead of fur. Arya always tried to remember him in that way, not how she had seen him last with his chest heaving as he lay helpless on the ground, hind legs lifeless from the fall he had suffered. They were on the run then, and had been forced to leave him; her last glance back being to watch a large raven descend to the ground beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather had grown warmer in the weeks since Gendry had returned home. Her leg had healed enough that she had finally been able to tear the cloth from it, but only when it was ready. It had itched so terribly though, and she had wanted very much to lick at it, but she waited. Jagged pink scars marked where fur refused to grow back, and sometimes on cool nights it still ached in a way that made her draw it closer to herself and wish for Gendry's warm fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the morning sunlight, nearly an entire moon's turn since he had left, Arya caught the sounds of two feet stomping across the ground. Her defenses went up, but that was only until Gendry's scent carried in on the faint breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure why, but his return made her want to run to him. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her standing in the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You?! You've got to be joking!" his voice carried annoyance, but his face held only a friendly smile. Oh how she had missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the pattern that the pair easily fell into. Gendry would come to the forest every moon-turn and lay his traps, staying a handful of days until she would escort him back to his home and his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The year rolled on and the weather grew warmer. One bright day saw her trotting through the low valley, where his scent led her to the wide creek that ran there. By the time she found him he had already shed his upper garments by the time she arrived, and for the first time in many years she felt an appreciation for the human form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale skin moved over broad muscled shoulders as Gendry tossed fishing lines into the slow moving water. Arya held back a moment longer than she would have and took the sight in. Thoughts flashed through her mind of using hands and fingers to explore the dips and curves of him, feeling his smooth skin and soft hair. She had yet to let him close enough to touch, but the strength that she saw in his hands made her wonder at how it would feel to have them on her own bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he must have sensed her eyes on his, because he whipped around with wide eyes. But when he saw only her sitting in the tall grass, he gave a nervous snort. "Had me worried there for a bit. Thought it was another shadowcat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya just walked closer to sit near him on the creek bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna see if I can fetch a bit of coin for fish. If I catch any that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time she was glad that she couldn't speak, because then she would have been forced to tell him that there were rarely any fish to be found in this creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice, though, the gentle breeze cooling the sun's heat from their faces. Arya soon closed her eyes and let the babbling of the water ease her mind. She heard him shifting where he sat, but paid it no mind until suddenly his hand was doing something to her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she made to jump back, but his hand was already retreating. His eyes were crinkled in a grin and she could smell a flower near her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had picked one of the nearby daisies to place behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There, now you look like a proper lady." he said, obviously very pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya lowered her ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I thought I said not to call me that.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His calls of concern didn't phase her in the least when she stood and walked into the cool water. Frogs rustled in the weeds as she dropped herself down and emerged with drenched fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry's eyes grew ten sizes as she made to rush him. "No! No don't you do it!" He tried to jump up, but she was already shaking the water and reeds off of her fur and onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night she lay watching him carve at the same piece of wood. It looked as though he was making it into an animal, or at least something with four legs. Nothing about their friendship made sense, and yet it just was. Being with Gendry had shown her that she truly, deep down in her very essence, had missed being close to someone else. She had the wolf blood; she was never meant to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had cooked the only fish that was caught, sharing it with her as usual. It hadn't taken much for Arya to piece together that he came to the forest to help support himself and his mother. His depressing statement of "I suppose I should just stick to setting traps." made her sadder than she cared to admit. She had been a Stark of Winterfell and had always known privilege. Even after her family had been forced to run, her father and mother always saw to it that their children never went without.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry sprang awake when she gently nosed at his hair. His look of utter surprise was enough to make her tail wag in place of laughter. Even through his eventual grumbles, she still whined softly until he pulled on his boots and followed her into the dim morning light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was cool enough that a low fog sat over the valley where the creek ran, and above it popped the head of a doe deer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry froze in the treeline where they stood, and Arya was thankful that the deer had yet to hear his noisy steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered herself to a crouch. It was a good ways off yet, but she had a chance at it if she acted now. Her scarred leg felt as strong as it ever was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit no…" Gendry whispered behind her as she made off into the haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't be bothered with it, though. Her senses were fixed on the mark. His voice put the doe on alert, and Arya's quick pace made it dart off through the grass. Her pace quickened to a run and the chase was on. Dew flew up into her face and the crisp air rushed into her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was over, she sat proudly beside the deer and licked at her lips while Gendry slowly walked across the valley. It took so long that she began to get impatient. Did he not see what she had just done for him? Was he not impressed with what a great hunter she was? This would be more than enough meat to make up for the lack of fish!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...no no no." he started repeating as he drew closer. His hands rose to grip at his hair and he began turning all around as if he was watching for someone to approach them. "If Lord Frey hears of this… Oh shit, mum…" His hands covered his mouth and he knelt on the ground beside the carcass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya watched intently. She knew Lord Frey, knew what that name meant, but still could not see what the issue with a dead deer was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Gendry moved his eyes from the doe to Arya. "You...you wanted to help, didn't you. Thank you...but….shit…" Again, he tugged at his hair. "We're not supposed to hunt the deer. It's the law. They'll have my own hide if they ever learn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. It did sound like a Frey law to make. A very stupid law for a very stupid man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" Gendry's voice trailed off as he looked between the doe and the direwolf. "The law says nothing about direwolf doing the killing. Suppose I scared off a wolf from it's kill?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair spent the rest of the day in that valley, Gendry working to dress the meat and pack it away while Arya kept guard. If the smell of a human had been enough to draw in a shadowcat, how much more would the smell of fresh blood attract predators?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took as much as he could carry, and then took a bit more so that he was forced to move slowly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate well that night, and afterwards they stretched out lazily by the low fire. Gendry continued to whittle on the wood while Arya watched the dancing flames and let her thoughts wander. She had done good for him, and she felt so content in it. Could she do more? What if she followed him home? What if she showed him who she really was and asked to be a part of his family…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry returned to the woods over a week late. The smile that he gave upon seeing her waiting for him didn't carry the usual mirth. There were no fishing lines, no mention of taking another deer. He simply set his traps while she followed closely along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya saw the weight of sadness in his movements. She wished that she could ask things. He hardly spoke and certainly never jested when she tried to annoy him. His only response would be "Not now, girl." or a surly "Just leave me be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that evening as they sat by the fire that she finally learned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mum's sick." he said, voice an octave lower than normal. "Lady Frey kicked her out of the kitchens when she couldn't keep up. The healer says he can only do so much more before he can't help anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya kept still where she lay. He looked as though he was about to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If something happens to her…" he rubbed a hand over his face. "She wants me to go to King's Landing; has a brother there that'll take me on as a smith's apprentice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and tossed his knife and wooden animal figurine into his bag. He hadn't even attempted to work on it when he pulled it out. Arya continued watching silently as he kicked off his boots and laid down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jump of surprise when Arya moved to lay beside him should have made her happy. Instead, it made her heart ache when he wrapped an arm around her and began sobbing into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning he didn't speak, and she walked slowly by his side as they returned to his home. Arya waited her usual distance at the tree line as Gendry continued further. His mother never came out to greet him, but only watched from the window with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya nearly didn't find the cave. It had been so long since she had been there. As soon as she brushed past the branches that hid it's opening she felt as though she was stepping into a different time, a time when her family was still whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was right where it had been left. There was her father's chest of belongings, covered in dust and mold. Robb's things sat beside it. She forbade herself from thinking on how sad it was that no possessions of her mother had survived. Bran and Rickon's things had been left behind at the last cave, and of course Sansa had taken hers when she fled south. Jon did the same when he decided to make out for the north. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the back wall sat her own sack. Arya eyed it for a moment and weighed out what she was about to do. It had made so much sense as she trekked the distance there, but doubt had since grown up. Would he accept her? Would his mother accept her? Would they welcome her with open arms or would they shriek and curse and turn her over to the authorities?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just her now, the last of her pack, and being with Gendry had shown her just how much she missed being a part of something. She was finished with hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been many years ago when her father had first taught her of the wolf blood that ran through every Stark. He had sat with her under Winterfell's great weirwood and guided her through the way to access the gift they had been bestowed. Arya did just that, and even though she now sat alone she still strove to follow the gentle instructions that rang through her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Think of the snow, Arya. Imagine it surrounding you, feel the wet cold of it seeping through your skin. I can see you shivering. Now, imagine that the cold cannot touch you, the fur that surrounds you is too thick, and all of your warmth stays tucked deeply inside."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya let the images flash through her mind, only now in reverse. She pictured the snow reaching through to her skin and taking out her warmth. Within seconds, she was shivering with the damp of the cave. Opening her eyes, she looked down and no longer saw fur and paws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was human once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A half moon hung climbed higher in the sky as the sun dropped lower and lower behind the trees. Arya was determined to make it to the small farmstead before darkness made it impossible to navigate the forest around her. The wolf skin had granted her speed and keen eyes, but her human skin had neither. So she had been forced to travel by daylight and had taken nearly three times as long to journey from the far off cave to the woods that surrounded Gendry's home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel that she was close and looked down once more to try and adjust her clothes. It seemed as though she had grown since the last time that she had a reason to wear them, but they still covered her well enough. That wasn't what she was worried about though. No, her head had been filled with just what she would say when she turned up at his door. She would introduce herself, explain all about her powers and, when he doubted, she would show him the scars that still marred her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she could finally see the field in the distance, she broke out into a run. Keeping her eyes set on it, she soon made out the grey shape of the farmhouse in the dusky light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was all that it turned out to be, a grey shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on the edge of the forest, Arya could spy no lights coming from inside the dwelling. There was also a lack of smoke from the chimney. Even the general appearance of it seemed lifeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly she walked out into the open and up towards the house. When she reached the porch, she eased up the cracked steps to peer inside the dirty front window. Darkness greeted her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke away from the glass and made to open up the front door. But something caught her gaze first…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Set on the window ledge beside of her sat a carved wooden wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya picked it up and turned it over in her hands as tears welled up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light of the next morning found her huddled in a ball in the small bed that must have been Gendry's. Her face was still as stone and her hands clutched the wolf figurine that Gendry had left. Left...just like he had left her, gone away just like everyone else in her family that still lived.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A time jump forward.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the events here were a little too long to fit in with a full chapter, so consider this a brief interlude/side chapter that'll help proceed things to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another light shower of rain began, and Rena let out another soft sob. From her seat on the covered porch all she could see was the faint outline of the forest beyond her home. Somewhere, out in the night and the rain, her husband and the other men from the village were still searching tirelessly, and somewhere out there was her boy.</p><p>She tried to pull herself from the horrible thoughts that tried to flood her mind and looked back down once more at the seven pointed wreath that she had been attempting to weave. But a day and a half had now passed with no sign of her little Bek, and with the cold rain that had set in there was no denying that the odds were well against him.</p><p>He had so wanted to go with his father to work the fields, and Rena kicked herself for not putting her foot down and refusing. It was no place for a boy barely past his fourth nameday. But her husband, gods bless him, thought it would be alright; said that it would be good for the boy to get out. Bek was quick though, and so very curious, and before anyone knew it he had made off into the woods without a trace.</p><p>One of the other women from the town had dared to suggest that she should be seeing a burial outfit instead of petitioning the seven. Perhaps she was right, but it did nothing to stop her hands from completing another loop of the dry husks and tying it with string.</p><p>The rain still pattered on the roof above and the dry leaves around the house, but somewhere in the droning noise Rena thought she caught the sound of a woman's voice. Her head snapped up, eyes straining out past the lantern light. If it was someone from the village, they made no announcement of their presence. She was just about to brush it off as a nervous mind and return to her work when she suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of quick feet running towards her.</p><p>And then her little Bek was running into the lantern light.</p><p>She didn't so much yell as she did sob loudly, jumping up to run out to him.</p><p>The boy could only manage out a happy "Mamma!" before she had him completely enveloped in her arms.</p><p>"Oh, sweet boy! My love!" she cried, pressing her tear streaked cheeks into his soft hair. "You're here! Where were you?"</p><p>When she finally pulled back from him he was smiling fondly and twisting his little fingers in her hair, just as he had always enjoyed doing. "You're happy I'm back!" he stated. "That lady told me you'd be!"</p><p>"Which lady?" she asked, picking him up to carry him onto the porch. Her hands smoothed over him, taking inventory that he was fine and well. A part of her found it very odd that his clothing was only a little damp from the rain.</p><p>"The lady who found me." </p><p>Rena turned to look behind them, of course seeing no one that she had missed before. "One of the ladies in the village?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, she just lives in the woods. She made me all safe for you."</p><p>"Did she say her name?" Rena raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Bek shook his head again, but then his eyes turned as big as his grin. "Sometimes she's a wolf."</p><p>"Oh, she is?" she asked with an amused raise of a brow. This was a new stretch of imagination, even for Bek. Most likely it was a woman from the village, and she sat the two of them down in the chair to wait for the search party to appear.</p><p>"Yes!" he said enthusiastically. "A big one! Her fur kept me so warm. And then we ate fish."</p><p>"You ate a raw fish?" she teased, eyes still scanning the darkness for any sign of her son's saviour.</p><p>"No!" Bek laughed. His hand still twirled itself around a lock of her hair and she bent her head to kiss the little fingers. It seemed too good to be true that he was there and well. "When she was a lady she cooked fish. When she was a wolf she made me safe."</p><p>Rena waited on the porch long into the night. Bek soon fell asleep on her lap and she finally gave up post to carry him inside by the warm fire. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to give it's light that her husband slowly opened the door.</p><p>"No sign of him, Rena. No sign at a…" he froze when he saw the small boy asleep in her arms, safe and sound.</p><p>"We thought the dogs had a scent of him!" he said later that morning at breakfast. "It was down to the south, though. But then we hit a set of wolf tracks and the hounds wouldn't track anymore."</p><p>"The wolf lady!" Bek grinned with a mouthful of porridge.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>It was depressing, and Galen almost felt like taking a rope into the woods and ending things.</p><p>It would be for the best, he reasoned as he looked out into the empty field. Wenna would go north to live with their daughters and no one would have to worry with this place anymore. Five generations of his family had raised cattle on this land. There had been lean years, to be sure, but this would be the first time that the pastures ever sat completely vacant.</p><p>In the haze of his thoughts, Galen didn't realize that he was no longer alone until the voice spoke up behind him.</p><p>"Pardon, sir. Am I on the right way to the village?"</p><p>It was a female voice, which made him turn even faster than he would have. Almost no one came by this way, let alone short young girls such as this one with no companions to see.</p><p>"Aye, it is." he nodded. "Just coming in?"</p><p>She nodded as well. "Looking for a new start, and I used to have family in this area."</p><p>Poor naive thing. He wanted to discourage her, to tell her better. Any village was better than living here. But it wasn't his place, and he hadn't the mental strength for it besides. "Well, best of luck." he sighed instead. "The village is about half a day's walk from here. There's an inn that'll give you a warm bed."</p><p>"Thank you." The girl gave a smile and a small curtsy before starting back on the road. It led him to believe that she was leaving, so it startled him when he turned back to the field only to have her ask. "Is your cattle missing?"</p><p>Galen gave a snort and shook his head. "Missing at the hands of the Frey men."</p><p>"I thought Lord Frey was dead."</p><p>Something in her voice made him turn back to face her. The girl's face had gone cold and stern, and it must be his old eyes fooling him because he could have sworn that her eyes had flashed golden.</p><p>"He was." he finally agreed. "The Old Lord Frey. But his son rules now, and it seems he wanted to raise taxes. I couldn't pay until next moon-turn, so they took my cows instead."</p><p>"I see." the girl nodded. He watched as a far off look came into her eyes. </p><p>But then she seemed to snap out of it and smiled at him again. "Well, I do hope to see you around again." She turned heel to start down the road. "And please don't worry! I'm sure something will turn up for you!"</p><p>Poor naive girl.</p><p>Honestly, the world could do with more people who had her attitude. Galen watched her disappear down the road and around the far bend.</p><p>He did his best to carry on with his day, and that night at supper he did his best to avoid his wife's worried glances. She knew him oh so well, and one good look would have her seeing all of his thoughts from earlier. But the evening passed in easy silence, and Galen finally stopped his head to the pillow that night.</p><p>Sleep had just taken him when suddenly there came a huge commotion outside. It sounded almost like a stampede, and he hadn't the time to think about how illogical that was as he stepped into his boots and ran outside in only his smallclothes.</p><p>Galen could only stand and watch as an entire herd of cows ran past his house. And it didn't just seem to be the ones that belonged to him, but there was at least fifty others besides. The dim light of the moon made it difficult to see, but it almost seemed as though they were being herded through the far gate and into the fenced-in field.</p><p>Then, he saw it. A flash of grey fur against one of the bulls, a large form darting here and there. There was a low growl and two of the heifers bellowed in protest, but still they moved past the house and through the gate.</p><p>It felt like an hour that he watched, but it was only a minute really until the last cow followed through with the rest.</p><p>The space before him was clear now, and he could see more clearly the large wolf that stood watching him before turning to run off where his eyes couldn't reach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, guys, I had no intentions of this happening, but it looks like this is now a fully formed fic and not just a mini-series. There's gonna be two more chapters AT LEAST and I feel like I'm watching a runaway train while I'm standing on the platform going "oh no.....oh dear me...."</p><p>So I hope that this is good news for you all! I'll be updating this in rotation with Between Adrift. Please let me know how you're liking this story. There's still some parts that I'm unsure about and it always helps to have feedback!</p><p>And the world's biggest thanks to Allie and Danielle for being my sounding boards for this chapter. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>No one could have convinced Gendry to wait until spring to leave King's Landing. For ten long years he had hated the smell, hated the crowds, hated the proximity to the despicable fool of a king that Joffery was. And with Uncle Kaster dead, the tidy sum that was offered for the shop had been too good to pass up.</p><p>Still though, it didn't stop him from cursing the weather that made his horse move so slowly.</p><p>"Come on." he groaned, flicking the reins and shifting in his seat on the cart. "It's only a drizzle."</p><p>The horse, who he had taken to calling Clod, did nothing but jerk it's head at the unexpected reprimand.</p><p>Ten years, but Gendry still recognized the winding road that dipped in and out of the forest, taking its own patient time in leading travelers to Fairmarket. The rains of the past few days had left the autumn leaves glistening where they sat, be it on the ground around him or still on the trees above him. But despite their radiant golds and reds the chill in the air prevented Gendry from enjoying the view very much. Tugging his cloak tighter around him, he urged Clod on yet again and got no more of a response than the first time.</p><p>The day crept on and the monotonous thud of hooves on the moist dirt nearly lulled Gendry into a nap. Finally though, he sat straighter and watched as the road finally began to dip down into the valley where the village sat.</p><p>A handful of questions led him to the same inn that he remembered playing behind as a boy, on the few days when his mother could manage a day out of course. Stepping inside had him breathing in deeply. The warm air and comforting smells warmed him from the inside out, even moreso the kind smile from the young woman behind the front counter.</p><p>"Don't I know you from somewhere?" she questioned with a tilt of the head.</p><p>"May be," Gendry replied with a courteous smile of his own. "Lived here as a lad. My mum owned the farmstead to the north."</p><p>"Ah yes! I think I remember!" her blue eyes widened in recognition. "She passed didn't she? Sorry 'bout that. You moving back?"</p><p>Gendry nodded. "Aye. Got some training as a smith, so I thought I'd see if I could set up shop."</p><p>The woman's rosey cheeks raised in a broad smile. "Is that so? Hey, Pa!" she called towards the back kitchen, waiting until an older man poked his head out. "Got us a blacksmith settling in!"</p><p>"Thank The Seven!" came the reply as the man disappeared again.</p><p>"We haven't had a good smith in nearly two years!" she went on to explain. "Been havin' to go nearly as far as Riverrun for good metal work. Are you needing a room or just a meal? Anything we can give, it's on the house!"</p><p>"No," Gendry quickly refused. "No need for that. I can pay, just need a hot meal and a warm bed for the night. I'll head up to the farm in the morning."</p><p>It took some good natured bickering that left Gendry socially exhausted, but he finally convinced the woman to let him pay for the room while she offered a free meal and as much ale as he wished. With a bowl of thick venison stew in front of him and an entire steaming loaf of bread sat to the side with a pat of butter as thick as his wrist, he finally felt the last of the travel's exhaustion fade into a pleasant fatigue.</p><p>"Looks like she turned up again."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>A hum of affirmation. "The Frey guard at Hotch's Mill? No one's seen him since yesterday morning."</p><p>Having just taken his first bite of the stew, Gendry's ears tuned into the pair of men seated at the table behind him. It sounded like as good a conversation as any to listen to as he ate.</p><p>"What makes you think it was her, though? Couldn't he have just gotten tired of standing around watching a mill turn?"</p><p>The other man snickered. "Mayhaps? Or he could have ran for the hills when he saw what he was up against. Hotch said he'd seen her roaming around there night before last." </p><p>"How much longer until Lord Frey has enough, do you think?" a third voice piped up. "Seems like he'd want to get rid of a wolf that causes him this much trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Wolf.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry's mouth stilled mid-chew. Memories flooded into his head; memories of grey fur and daisies and cold iron traps, long since shoved away and nearly forgotten.</p><p>'No.' he shook his head and swallowed the food. 'It wouldn't be. She's long gone by now.'</p><p>"So what if he does?" was the reply. "Most likely he'll just send down some huntsmen, they'll stay a moon's turn, and go back empty handed with stories about how we're just poor folk who don't know anything."</p><p>Despite his full stomach and aching body, Gendry found himself lying awake deep into the night. Head turned to the window, he looked out into the night beyond and absentmindedly rubbed at the jumble of scars on his forearm.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>The weather on the following day was no better than the day before. The rain fell like a fine mist and made Clod walk slower than ever. But shortly after lunchtime Gendry found himself looking ahead at the shell of the farmhouse where he had been raised. He had left out the day after his mum was buried without so much as a look back, and the house almost looked to be sad for it. The glass windows that his mum had been so proud of were dusty and molded over with one of them showing a crack. He could already tell that the roof leaked, and the porch was probably rotted out.</p><p>It made him swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.</p><p>The small stables to the back he found to be sturdy enough to keep Clod, so it was there that he left the sopping wet horse with a scoop of oats before venturing up to the porch.</p><p>He hadn't wanted to feel anything when he looked down at the window sill, but the absence of the wolf carving brought a pang to his stomach. It may not have been her who took it, but…</p><p>Of course she had looked for him. Why wouldn't she? They had marked each other's skin, and something even deeper than that bonded them together. It was a bond of understanding.</p><p>He pulled himself forward and pushed open the rotted door.</p><p>It ended up being the first thing that he repaired. After a night of feeling the wind sneak through its cracks, the next morning was spent securing it to the rusted hinges. Gendry made a mental note to make some new ones as soon as his forge was up and running.</p><p>After breakfast, he spent a good bit uncovering the old well. Luckily, a bucket was right in his cart and he fished out enough ice cold water for himself and Clod. </p><p>Next came the chimney. Several old bird's nests were finally poked out as soon as he found a long enough stick and by midday a small fire was slowly heating the house.</p><p>A walk around the small paddock showed that it was at least suitable enough to keep a horse as unenthusiastic as Clod, so he was turned out to graze before Gendry started thinking about supper.</p><p>He turned back towards the house, eyes looking briefly up at the low grey sky. A brief wonder crossed his mind if there would be at least a few nice days before winter came on. He'd quite like to get that roof set.</p><p>Then something changed. The air shifted, and suddenly he didn't think that he was alone.</p><p>Gendry whipped around to all sides. Of course, there was no one. But the feeling still held. Briefly he thought of the knife tucked away in his pack, but it was all the way in the house. So, gingerly, and with his head on a swivel, he walked towards his house and barred the door as soon as he was in. A part of him felt ridiculous. Here he was, all the way out here and letting his worries get the better of him, and he quickly reasoned that it was due to living in the bustling city for so many years.</p><p>Supper ended up consisting of the last bit of bread from the inn and a potato that had been boiled over the fire. Come spring he would need a garden, though that thought led to hopes of someday having someone to help him tend to it…</p><p>The thoughts of family died out nearly as soon as they had started when there came an unmistakable knock at the feeble front door.</p><p>The incident from earlier still sat on his mind, so it was with knife in hand that he stepped towards the door and slowly opened it. The last person that he expected to see was a lone young woman standing in the pale evening light, but that was who he found on his porch.</p><p>He felt his guard slipping at her kind smile, even though the situation still made him feel odd. But she was unassuming enough though in her simple dress and thick cloak, arm covers pulled up past her elbows. And when he smiled back, she held out the basket that was in her hands.</p><p>"Sorry if I'm here at a bad time." she said quickly. "Heard you're staying here so I wanted to welcome you in. We'll be neighbors."</p><p>Gendry cocked his head as he reached out to take the basket. "Didn't remember anyone living very close."</p><p>"Remember? Have you been here before?" </p><p>She looked genuinely perplexed, and he quickly clarified. "This is where I grew up. With my mum."</p><p>Gendry didn't like to think of himself as the sharpest knife in the shop, but even he was keen enough to see how her eyes seemed to change at his words, and how they darted down momentarily to his hands.</p><p>"Ah, I see." she nodded. But then the smile was back on her face. "Well I hope things go well for you here. I brought some fresh milk and eggs to help you start out."</p><p>"Thank you. It's much appreciated." he smiled back. It was nice how her smile made him want to do the same. Any of his previous worries were long gone when he stepped to the side and asked, "Would you like to come in?"</p><p>"Oh no I can't." the woman waved. "I really should get home before it's too dark. But thank you, Gendry."</p><p>And just like that his interest was piqued again. "How...did….you know my name?"</p><p>"Darla, at the inn, she told me." came her quick reply.</p><p>"Right." Now he just felt stupid. He really had lived in the city too long. "Well, should I walk you home…..?"</p><p>"Arry." she offered as a name, though it didn't seem to quite suit her. But that was none of his business. "And no thank you. I'm not far, and there's nothing out there to be afraid of."</p><p>He was about to protest, put his foot down and be a good gentleman, but she was already off the porch and heading out with the fading light.</p><p>"I'm sure we'll see each other again soon!" she called over her shoulder, and Gendry very much hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stretched his shoulders as he sat by the fireplace the next morning. Two of the eggs were cooking in his small pan, making his mouth water even as he groaned from the pain in his neck.</p><p>To say that he hadn't slept well would be putting it very lightly. Most of his night had been spent trying to get comfortable in his old bed, only to swear that he could hear something outside. But every time that he sat up to listen, only the passive sounds of nighttime in nature could be heard.</p><p>It made no sense. At one point in his youth he had readily slept out in the open, curled up on the hard ground by the fire.</p><p>'It was different because she was there.'</p><p>He had grunted the thought away and turned towards the wall. There it was again, though, a faint whisp of foot falls. He didn't sit up, but rather clamped his eyes shut and willed himself to rest. Even if there was someone or something out there, it meant nothing unless they tried to get inside.</p><p>Eventually sleep came, though it was fitful and filled with dreams of the woman who may or may not be Arry walking around his house.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>Darla must have been eager to spread the word of a new smith because orders started coming in only two days later. A trip to the village for lumber had gained him a request for horseshoes and nails from nearly a dozen folk, and the septon declared Gendry's presence a gift from The Smith when he informed him of the sept's need for new door handles. </p><p>Gendry himself thought it a blessing when the sun finally broke through one crisp morning, inviting him to take on the sagging roof. It was when the sun was near its peak in the sky that he had removed enough of the damaged thatching. New material would need to be moved up before nightfall, but he decided that a rest was well in order.</p><p>With Clod grazing happily in the paddock below, Gendry sat back and let his gaze stretch out to the open land around him. He felt vulnerable from his position, but in an oddly good way. It felt so liberating, so free, to have his space around him, and he knew right then that nothing could convince him to ever go back to the city. He let himself drop to his back and relished the warm light on his face and arms. Eyes soon slipped closed while thoughts wandered….</p><p>"Don't fall asleep up there."</p><p>Gendry's arms began flailing even before her sentence was finished. When he had finally coordinated himself enough to sit upright he looked over the edge to see Arry grinning up at him.</p><p>"And where did you come from?" he frowned, moreso at the fact that she had gotten the jump on him.</p><p>She only shrugged. "From my house. Thought I'd see how you were getting along."</p><p>The wrinkles in his brow creased deeper and he turned his head to look around, wondering how he could have missed her approach. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that."</p><p>"I didn't sneak up on you." she said simply. "You just didn't notice me."</p><p>A hot temper had been a burden on his back since he was just a small boy, and even now as a man grown he had to fight sometimes to keep it in check. With a mouth pulled together tight, Gendry let out curses that only he could hear as he made to descend.</p><p>If Arry noticed, then it didn't affect her in the slightest. She still still and watched him come down, hands calmly holding another loaded basket. "Thought I'd bring you some lunch." she explained once his feet were back on earth.</p><p>"Oh." was the only word he could say. It felt just a bit suspicious. He had neither seen or heard from her since the night that she had brought him the first basket of food. </p><p>She was such a small thing, though, a whole two heads shorter than him and holding a basket that seemed to contain fresh bread and various dried fruits. And, with the midday light on her now, he could see the honesty that shone through in her bright grey eyes. He may not have cared for the city, but it had taught him how to read a person, and what he read in Arry was at least worth inviting her inside for.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>"Looks as though you've got a fairly large project here." Arry commented as Gendry sat the basket on the small kitchen table.</p><p>"Aye." he lamented, pulling out the bread that he had spotted as well as the fruits and some cheese. There also appeared to be a wax sealed jar of some salted meat. Looking up, he found Arry turning around as she slowly surveyed the space around her. Her arms, still covered in the same elbow-length arm sleeves, were hugged tightly around herself. "No worries, though." he spoke, feeling the need to smooth it over. "It'll take a bit, but I'll have this place fixed soon enough."</p><p>"Why even bother with it?" She still didn't turn to face him, but instead slowly meandered over to the front window with the crack.</p><p>He had turned to dig two wooden plates out of the cupboard. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, why did you have to come back here? Why not start off with a new house that isn't so much work? Why not build one?"</p><p>Gendry shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see it. He turned back to see her running her fingers over the window sill. "Dunno, guess I felt like I owed it. Felt bad for leaving before, so now I feel like I need to set it right again."</p><p>"I see." she said after far too long of a pause. The air had changed in the place, and Gendry wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. </p><p>"Well," he finally said as he sat the plates on the table. "Thank you, again, for the meal. You really don't have to."</p><p>"It's my pleasure, Gendry. Truly." She was back to smiling again when she turned around and walked softly back to the table. Very softly. The floorboards hardly creaked, and Gendry found it a little more believable that she had approached without his knowing.</p><p>"It's just me at home, so the close company is a nice change." she continued once she had taken her seat across from him.</p><p>"Oh?" That truly surprised him. A woman of her size…</p><p>She nodded, pulling off a piece of bread. "My family is gone too. But I get along alright here. It's just nice having someone to talk to."</p><p>"Well, I can't promise that I'm always much for talking." he snorted. "But I can listen."</p><p>Arry let out a soft laugh at that, and though he didn't ask, he wondered what about that was so amusing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to return to this fic! Life has definitely taken its toll on things...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p>Snow. Gendry hadn't realized how much he truly missed it until his eyes caught the first few specks beginning to float down out of the deep grey sky. It had never snowed in the south. Even on the nights when it was cool enough to pull an extra blanket on, the wind still held a moist weight to it.</p><p>For the longest time he had stood at the kitchen window watching the slow snowfall against the dark backdrop of the forest. Then, after he had ventured to walk through it and lock Clod in his stall for the night, Gendry decided to drop down into the chair on the porch as the daylight quickly faded.</p><p>The wooden chair had certainly seen much better days, so Gendry prayed fervently that it wouldn't dump him onto the porch as he lowered his weight onto it. Surprisingly it held as strong as he had ever known it to. So, with a contented sigh, he leaned himself back and pulled the small knife and sharpening stone from his pocket. The blade had felt so much bigger in his hands when they were smaller, so many years ago. </p><p>The work had been coming slowly, but it was good work. It was satisfying work. Soon, his home would be back into its prime, and he could truly start living.</p><p>The snow fell heavier as night came on, muffling the noises of the world and lulling Gendry into relaxation as he drew the blade over the stone again and again. Yes, he had missed the snow so much.</p><p>
  <em>'But you missed her more.'</em>
</p><p>Gendry drew up his jaw at the thought. For a moment he halted his hand's actions and let his eyes drift up and out onto the wind-swirled snow with it's patterns that drifted against the mysterious dark of the woods beyond his fields. Without thinking, his hand came up to rub at the silver scars on his arm.</p><p>
  <em>'I wonder where she went? They were talking about a wolf….'</em>
</p><p>She wasn't just a wolf, though. He had always known that. She had helped him, and not just in material ways. She was something much more than the fur and teeth she bore, and she wouldn't have just stayed put.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe if I went back out to that valley…'</em>
</p><p>He stopped himself at that thought and clenched his hand around the knife handle. No, he had left her. It was a fact that couldn't be helped. And who was to say that she would even want to see him again, even if she was still prowling around out there?</p><p>The sun having finally given it's last light, Gendry was left with only what little he could see by the light of the hearth through his windows. And his thoughts seemed to be guiding his eyes, because it wasn't long before the heavy snow began to paint strange images as it whipped around his house. Sometimes it looked like wispy people darting through the air, in another moment Gendry laughed as he could have sworn he saw a bear twirling around like a dancer, only to be destroyed when the wind changed direction.</p><p>He could have almost predicted it when a large wolf bounded into view. But it only took half a glance more to realize that this wolf wasn't made of falling snow. Just as soon as he saw it, though, a strong gust kicked up a fine spray of wet powder onto the porch and blinded him for half a moment. There was no wolf to be seen after that.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Gendry sulked back into his house with full intent on heating up the stewed carrots that Arry had left for him.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Gendry wasn't quite sure why she stuck around. She had appeared shortly before he broke his fast that morning, trudging through the ankle deep snow in a thick dress and shawl, and together they ate boiled eggs and cheese while watching Clod trot happily around the snow-covered field.</p><p>The odd thing was, though, that Gendry found that he didn't mind Arry in the least. She had seemed to show up at his door nearly every other day since he arrived, but not once did he feel imposed on. They made a great pair it seemed. It even felt almost natural to have her sitting there swinging her legs beside him on the cart as it rattled along down the road.</p><p>The snow blanketed the ground and every still surface, turning the countryside into a beautiful sight. The road ahead had already been disturbed by the hooves and cart wheels of other travelers on the road before them. Everything else, however, was pristine and perfect. But the warm sun was rising quickly in the sky, promising for a day that would put an end to the white heaven. Gendry was reluctant to let on of his disappointment at this though, so he remained silent as the cart followed with Clod's faithfully slow pace.</p><p>"Warm enough?" he asked, nodding down at the simple wool shawl that Arry had wrapped tightly around her shoulders, the same faded green as that of her customary arm sleeves.</p><p>"I am." she smiled proudly. "Hard not to be warm though, sitting here beside your broad self."</p><p>It brought him an inward warmth as well when she leaned over to gently nudge his side.</p><p>"Need much in town?" Arry then asked, voice sounding cheerful even though they both still have out the occasional yawn.</p><p>Gendry shook his head. "Some grain for Clod, some food for me…"</p><p>"Am I not keeping you fed enough?" Arry joked.</p><p>"Plenty!" Gendry chuckled. "I don't think I've ever eaten half so well."</p><p>"Good." Arry nodded. "I'm doing my job well then."</p><p>"Your job?" His snort came out a little louder than intended, causing Clod's head to flinch. "And just what makes it your job to cook for me?"</p><p>Arry simply glanced at him sideways. "You're an unmarried man living on your own out on the edge of the forest; someone has to make sure you don't starve."</p><p>"So you're doing the neighborly thing by seeing to me?"</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"Well I thank you."</p><p>"Have you ever had someone? A woman?"</p><p>Gendry just crooked his mouth and shook his head.</p><p>"Not even before? Back in King's Landing?"</p><p>"Look, why does it matter so much to you?" He looked over in time to see Arry shrug and look off across a field of corn. "What about you? You're living out all on your lonesome, same as me. Can't tell me that you don't have men lining up to warm your bed."</p><p>"I can, and they don't."</p><p>"And why would that be?" he asked with a nudge to her shoulder. Gendry could feel the tone of their conversation suddenly becoming playful as she cut her eyes up at him with a smirk.</p><p>"May be that none of them could keep me warm enough."</p><p>The implication made Gendry's throat catch. His mouth dropped open, but they were nearing the borders of the village and suddenly someone was calling his name from one of the outlying buildings.</p><p>"Gendry, good lad!" waved the kindly septon in front of his sept. "Come see me, please, before you leave town!"</p><p>"I'll do my best to!" he promised, waving awkwardly around Arry. There was a small smile still playing on her lips as she folded her hands together in her lap.</p><p>It seemed as though they were far from the first to be venturing out into the fresh morning snow. Hoof and cart tracks had turned the village’s main road into a brown mush that splattered up behind them as they rolled along. White clouds puffed from the faces of those that they met, and nods were exchanged with eyes squinting from the bright sun.</p><p>It was at the inn that Gendry chose to park the cart. Clod pulled up easily to the hitching bar and Gendry hopped right down into the muck. He had intended to rush over and help Arry down from her seat, but by the time he had rounded the cart she was already down and picking her way down the road.</p><p>“You should know by now that I’m not a lady.” was her cheeky reply to the bewildered expression.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>Gendry had hoped that leaving King’s Landing would put an end to his haggling days, but he would jump off of a cliff before he paid that much for oats.</p><p>“Now you can’t tell me that you won’t go lower than that.” he huffed, causing the man behind the shop counter to cross his arms.</p><p>“I can. And I am.” </p><p>“Look, what if I promise to throw in some work once I get my forge set up?” Gendry hated to offer, it was the forth promise of the same he’d made so far that day. But with winter coming on he wasn’t about to let Clod go without.</p><p>The shopkeep arched an eyebrow. A good sign. “Got some cart horses that’ll need new shoes before the real snows hit.”</p><p>“And I’ll be happy to supply it.” Gendry replied with the most enthusiastic grin he could muster. A hand was extended over the counter and, once the shopkeep shook it, he slung the bag of oats up over his shoulder and marched back out into the sunlight.</p><p>More people had emerged into the day, causing Gendry to duck and weave around as he made for his cart where Clod was nibbling at a small patch of grass in the mud. The crowds of King’s Landing had always made him angry, anxious about something he couldn’t place. He could learn to live with this, though. Here at least there was elbow room as you walked down the street from shop to shop.</p><p>Arry had gone off on her own shortly after they arrived. She hadn’t told him where she would be, and he in all honesty didn’t wish to know. But that was fine with him. No doubt she would soon gravitate back in the way she always seemed to.</p><p>Sure enough, it was when he was tossing his oats into the back of the cart when he caught a brief glimpse of her amongst the other market-goers. It felt a bit rude to stare, but Gendry really didn’t feel as though he had a choice. She looked...she looked good. Maybe more than that. The sun was dancing in her dark hair, bringing out the smallest hints of golden browns and reds. And her smile shone out even brighter as she thanked the woman for the potatoes that had been sacked up for her. Arry was a warm person, he noted in his mind. Gendry leaned on his cart, watching as she turned her face to the sky and took in a deep breath.</p><p>But then Arry was looking his way and he had to suddenly become very interested with the roof of a building.</p><p>“Is there something up there?” she asked when she was closer, turning her head to follow his line of sight.</p><p>“Oh, uh, no.” he shook his head. “Just watching a bird that was sitting there. No matter, though, it flew off.”</p><p>Arry nodded, grey eyes looking hard at his with a bright gleam. “Well, I think I have a few more stops to make. If that’s ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, go on ahead! I’ve got to go up to the sept anyways.”</p><p>"Don't let that old man talk you into more than you can handle!" she warned with a good natured finger point.</p><p>Gendry only rolled his eyes and nodded, raising a hand in dismissal as Arry chuckled and turned to go about her business. He watched her stroll off down the street and, despite his intentions of visiting the sept, kept his eyes on her until she disappeared through the doorway of the village carpenter.</p><p>“Gendry, was it?” a voice called out behind him, and he turned to see Darla, the inn keeper’s daughter, walking up with a pail in each hand.</p><p>“Yes.” he confirmed with a smile, suddenly remembering and craving the warm bread she had supplied him with when he arrived in town. He’d need to remember to ask for more…</p><p>“Shopping day?” Darla asked, nodding over to his cart.</p><p>“It is.” Gendry lifted a hand to set on the wheel. “Just getting a few essentials.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Darla nodded. “Well, if you’re still nearby later on you should come in for supper. I’m serving a nice meat pie that’ll be sure to fill you up!”</p><p>Even just the suggestion of a good meat pie had Gendry’s stomach tightening in hunger. Darla must have sensed it because she let out an amused chuckle.</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye out for you.” she winked, making Gendry suddenly feel a bit unsteady. "Maybe you can give everyone something new to talk about for a change."</p><p>Gendry only nodded, leaving Darla to laugh.</p><p>"You're a nice guy, Gendry." she said in all fondness before turning to disappear through the inn door.</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>The old sept made Gendry feel warm as he approached it. More than that, it felt safe. It was the kind of place where you just had the feeling that you wouldn’t be turned away. And the second that Gendry stepped into the quiet building he felt tears pricking at his eyes. His mother had always been dutiful in coming to kneel at the altar of The Mother. She told him that it brought her peace and strength, and it was the highlight of her week to attend the services.</p><p>He honestly couldn't say that he remembered Septon Luwin, the balding man who stepped out from a back room to greet him. Young Gendry had always been too distracted by whispering with his friends to pay attention to the sermons.</p><p>"Thank you so much for stopping by." Luwin smiled, extending a hand to gently clap Gendry on the shoulder. "It does mean so much that you would help."</p><p>"Of course." Gendry nodded. He shifted his feet, still feeling a bit out of place in the place of worship. "I...uh... apologize for not attending-"</p><p>"Oh no need for that." Luwin waved his hand, and the warmth in his laugh made Gendry feel at ease. "Life is hard, The Seven know this. If one can attend services, then good! If not, then may they be blessed in their own home. Come, I'll show you the trouble door."</p><p>Before Gendry could say more, he was following the brisk pace of Luwin across the sanctuary and through a side door. This led into a small library area, but the door on the other side of the room opened up into the back garden.</p><p>The midday sun glowed warmly across green grass and hearty apple trees. There were flower beds lining a stone path that crossed over to the opposite wing of the sept, though the beds sat empty with the cooler seasons coming on. It was what sat scattered through the beds, though, that held the true attraction.</p><p>Seven stone statues stood tall and proud around the two men as they walked through. Though they were crude in their carvings, it was clear which of The Seven each was supposed to be.</p><p>As he followed Luwin through, however, something stood out to Gendry. Over to the side, in the apple tree's shade with The Stranger's vague form, appeared to be a makeshift shrine of sorts. Various items, gifts, sat against the stone pedestal: coins of various worth, vegetables and salted meats heating in the midday sun, even a small jar of honey that if not for the cool air would have surely been swarmed with flies. But even more strange, there seemed to be several things present that a child would leave. Grass and flower chains lay by the dozens, alongside corn husk dolls and pictures painted with berry juice.</p><p>"I've never seen quite such affection for The Stranger." Gendry commented.</p><p>Luwin paused on the path in front of him, turning his own head to look at the small shrine. "Oh, that. It isn't for The Stranger, son. But the people seem to think he has something to do with it."</p><p>Without anything further, Gendry was forced to follow as Luwin continued on into the sept.</p><p>"Now, these are the handles right here." The older man gestured to the worn knobs on the door. "Just won't turn as easily as they used to."</p><p>"Has to do with what?" Gendry's eyes kept turning back to the small shrine.</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"You said the townsfolk think that The Stranger has something to do with it. What is it?"</p><p>Luwin closed his mouth and pressed it into a thin line looking wearily at the shrine. A deep breath was pulled in through his nostrils. "Would have been ten years or so now, Old Lord Frey passed and his son took over. Entitled rat that he was, the first order of business was to raise taxes and pull in more from those on his lands. When we couldn't give our dues…" He made a sound in his chest and moved to lean against the side of the sept.</p><p>There was a reason that it didn't sound familiar, Gendry realized. Ten years, right after he moved away.</p><p>"It started with Rena's boy." Luwin began again. "There was no reason that he should have survived the woods, as young as he was. I joined in the search parties, and we never found any sign of him. But then he just turned up. Just like that." The older man snapped his fingers. "Not a scratch on him, and still tells stories about the wolf woman who looked after him."</p><p>Gendry's chest clenched and his heart stung.</p><p>"Then other things started happening: cattle taken by the Frey men would suddenly return, patrol guards would be frightened away, there was even a levy-man who came to close the inn because they couldn't keep up payments, but they never made it further than the James farm. Something spooked their horses enough that they had to turn back. And everytime it was the same, someone would see a large grey wolf near the scene."</p><p>"And, no one has gotten a closer look?" Gendry's voice felt weak. He had to know, though. She would have scars, same as him.</p><p>Luwin just nodded towards the shrine. "You see who they've chosen to attribute all of this to. Most are terrified of seeing her, and I don't blame them one bit. I also can't blame them, wanting to show her such reverence." He let out an amused chuckle. "None of us, not even the High Septon himself, can claim to know the ways of The Seven. Who are we to say that The Stranger wouldn't send their champion to deliver us from hardship?"</p><p> </p><p>†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†*†</p><p> </p><p>"Did you say your prayers?" Arry asked from her perch on the fence outside of the sept.</p><p>"Hm?" Gendry's head snapped up. "Oh, no, just looking at the door handles for Septon Luwin."</p><p>Arry nodded in understanding and hopped down to fall in beside Gendry as he walked. He almost felt bad, in the midst of everything he had nearly forgotten that she had accompanied him. "Will you need to make new ones?"</p><p>"No, the handles are fine. Just need new pins." His answer was short, and his gaze kept straight ahead. Thoughts swirled through his mind. He had always known, even back then, that she wasn’t an ordinary wolf.</p><p>“Well, I’m done with my shopping, if you’re ready to go back? I can make boiled potatoes and ham for your supper?”</p><p>The suggestion of food was enough to push the thoughts of wolves out of his head, and to bring back in Darla’s offer from before. From the path they were on, he could even see the roof of the inn through the trees.</p><p>“Ah, I actually have...other plans.” He did his best to be casual about it, even when her head whipped up to look at him. “Darla invited me to stay for supper at the inn.”</p><p>The sound that came out of Arry’s nose had him looking down at her. Her nose was snarled in a way that made her look more cute than disgusted. “Why would you want to have dinner with her?”</p><p>Gendry shrugged and kicked his foot a bit as they walked. “Dunno. She offered.”</p><p>“But she’s loud.” Arry scoffed. "Never really liked her."</p><p>"You're going to have to give me a better reason than that."</p><p>Arry shrugged and looked up at some squirrels jumping through branches above them. "Just never got the best feeling about her I suppose."</p><p>"Well, that's you. I like to think I've been around enough people to sniff out the bad ones."</p><p>"What would you know about snif-"</p><p>"Arry, she's been nothing but kind to me. Even fed me a damn good meal when I got here."</p><p>Gendry could feel her anger as soon as the words left her mouth, and by the time he had turned his head she had moved quick enough to turn and begin walking back down the road, away from town.</p><p>"Arry! I'm sorry! Come on back!" he called to no effect. "Arry, I still need to take you home!"</p><p>"I'll walk!" she called back only just loud enough to hear. "Go ahead and let her feed you! And then maybe she can keep you warm as well!"</p><p>Sinking pangs came to Gendry's stomach as he turned away and continued on down the road. A very small voice inside of his head, one that sounded almost like his mother, was telling him to go back, to apologize and make up with his friend. But he shoved it away. Arry didn't know anything. He was hungry, and she was just being stupid.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>